Odwet
Przed przeczytaniem zapoznaj się z opowiadaniem Szukając Wsparcia Odwet_logo_2.JPG 'Autor' Vezok999 17:33, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Część 1' W pustym pokoju, rozświetlanym jedynie blaskiem niewielkiego Kamienia Świetlnego kolejna papierowa kulka uderzyła w ścianę, po czym przetrurlała sie po podłodze. Dotoczyła się do stóp zamyślonego Toa Roślinności i zatrzymałą się wśrót dziesiątek innych, podobnych jej kawałków papieru. Na następnego śmiecia na podłodze nie trzeba było długo czekać. ---- W miasteczku słońce znikło za szczytami gór, a Tarent okryły mroki nocy. Ta noc była jednak całkiem inna niż zawsze. Wieczną ciszę, jaka panowała tu po zmierzchu tym razem przerywały liczne odgłosy i dźwięki. Przez ogólne napięcie na wyspie mało też który Matoranin dał radę zmrużyć oko. Jednych martwiła sytuacja Archipelagu, drugich to, że informatorzy Tarentu od dłuższego czasu nie wracają, innych jeszcze świerzo opadnięta w okolicach miasteczka lawina. Do tego jeszcze plotki na temat obecności tak dużej liczby Toa na Tarencie, domysły na temat Florexa, Drawzera i Trogga, którzy wbrew ich zwyczaju opuścili ich rodzinne wyspy i zostali u nich na noc, ponadto wszyscy na raz. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, powodów do zaniepokojenia było bardzo wiele. Na duchu nie podnisiła bynajmniej ostatnia tajemniczość Turagi Allaya- na codzień rozgadany, uśmiechnięty i wcibiający nos w sprawy wszystkich mieszkańców Tarentu, teraz chodził dość cichy i zamyślony, unikał rozmów z Matoranami i koncentrował się na przybyszach, z którymi właśnie prowadził zaciętą rozmowę w swojej wieży. Mimo, że Allay i członkowie Wiatru Północy weszli tam późnym popołudniem, to jeszcze nikt z tamtąd nie wyszedł, mimo, że słońce dawno zaszło za horyzont. Piątka Toa- Metarion, Drawzer, Trogg, Trost i Tifren wracali właśnie w stronę swojego noclegu. Był nim dom Trosta. Kiedy piątka bohaterów podeszła pod ściany mieszkania, Tifren pociągnął za klamkę drzwi. W momencie, w którym to zrobił, w jego lewe ramię trafiła papierowa kulka. Reflekst Ta-Toa dał tu znać o sobie i Tifren złapał wyrzucony papier. Rozwinął go i zaczął się przyglądać temu, co było w środku. Po chwili odezwał się do siezącego przy stoliku Florexa - Czego to wyrzuciłeś? - I nie tylko to- wciął się Trogg- Ignorując poprzednika Tifren kontynuował- Przecież wszystko jest tu opisane! MIejsce ataku, przydział ludzi, liczność grup... - Może i tak, ale przypatrz się południowo-wschodniej wiosce. Atakując z północy Siewcy, o ile będziemy w stanie ich pokonać, będę mieli czystą drogę ucieczki. Poza tym, Huseus, którego Turaga Druey obiecał bronić będzie wtedy świetnym celem. - A jeżeli część grupy z północy wysłać by na brzeg południowy? - Wtedy albo grupa Północna będzie za słaba aby wygrać w walce, albo ci z brzegu nie dadzą rady uciekającym -Racja... a jeżeli...- Tifrenowi przerwał Florex - Nie trudź się, tu jest za dużo niedopatrzeń, zajmę się tym od nowa. - Jak chcesz, ale ja sprzątać tego nie zamierzam- znowu głos w rozmowie zabrał Trogg. - I tak Metarion, wiem, że lepiej, jak pójdę na górę, nie musisz tego nawet mówić. Już z tąd idę, powidzenia w pisaniu kapitanie. - Tak, Trogg ma rację, wy też lepiej idźcie na górę, dam sobie radę. 'Część 2' W środku nocy, kiedy zebranie w wieży Turagi się zakończyło, a większosć zmęczonych dniem pracy Matoran zasnęła, cisza znowu ogarnęła miasto. Nie była ona jednak nieprzerwana- to zawył co jakiś czas Śnieżny Wilk, to wiatr przewróci coś na ulicy. Ale spośród wszystkich tych codziennych odgłosów jeden wyróżniał się szczególnie od innych. Mowa o radosnym, ale dość cichym dźwięku dobiegającym z domu Toa Trosta. Echo ponioso go po wszystkich ulicach, ale nie zbudziło to nikogo, bo odgłos był dość cichy, a większość Matoran spała twardym snem. ---- Następnego ranka, kiedy słońce dopiero pojawiało się za horyzontem, piątka Toa zeszła schodami na dół, gdzie zastali w pełni już gotowego Florexa rozmawiającego z Ducratem. W tyle stało trzech innych Toa, z czego jeden, znany całej piątce Seun. Na widok przyjaciół, Florex przeprosił na chwilę Ducrata, wziął kupkę żółtawych kartek ze stołu i wręczył po koleji każdemu ze zdziwionych zajściem Toa po dwie kartki. Chwila przyglądania się, wyjaśniła wszystko. Jedna z kartek przedstawiała mapę Sedin, z zaznaczonymi grupami i planami działań, na odwrotach- mapy poszczególnych rejonów wyspy. Każdy miał zaznaczony inny rejon, w zależności, od przyznania Toa do różnych grup. Na drugiej kartce znajdował się spis grup, razem z liderami, członkami oraz przydzielonymi zadaniami. - I jak, są jakieś zastrzeżenia? - O tak! To ja rozumiem! Oddział szturmowy Trogga! To gdzie są moi ludzie? - Magazyn na południu misteczka. Cała czwórka czeka już tam na ciebie. - Tak jest, kapitanie! - Atak na Północą Wioskę- odezwał się Metarion- czuję się okropnie dziwnie atakując to miejsce - Nie myśl o tym, jka o ataku, raczej odbiciu. Ty znasz to miejsce jak włąsną kieszeń, nikt się lepiej tym nie zajmie. Głos w dyskusji zawarł teraz Tifren - Większość naszych sił skupia się na centrum. Nie zaniedbałeś przypadkiem pozostałych rejonów wyspy? - Wiatr Północy w drodzę na Tarent spotkał się z Anarcherem...- Florexowi przerwał Metarion - On... Jednak żyje - Każdy wie, że żyje- odpowiedział ironicznie Trogg. - Gość po prostu działa w ukryciu - Podobno nie sam- kontynuował rozmowę Tifren - Może i tak, ale to nie ważne. Mamy mało czasu, więc do rzeczy. Od Anarchera dowiedzieliśmy się wiele o sytuacji wyspy i jego słowa były podstawą do ułożenia planu - Na pewno chcemy się na niego zdać? Nic o nim nie wiadomo, może działać np. dla Siewców- odpowiedział dość cichy dotąd i ciągle wpatrzony w kartki Trost - A to może być zasadzka, nie bądź tai naiwny Florexie- dopowiedział Drawzer - Anarcher to sprawdzone źródło, wiem, że można mu zaufać - Niby skad? - Dość - stanowczym głosem odpowiedział za Florexa Trogg. - NIe ufacie Florexowi? Jak tak, to dalej, kto się pisze, na lidera, słucham? - Spokojnie Trogg. Ale masz rację- dość tej kłótni. - To jeszcze ja pozwolę sobie o coś zapytać. - odrywając oczy od mapki zapytał Trost. Dlaczego na zachodnią wyspę skierowałeś tylko Ducrata? W tym momencie, czekający przy ścianie Ducrat dołączył do rozmowy - Ponieważ atak, jak widzicie będzie pozornie tylko z północnego-wschodu. Zakładamy, że SoF prześle wsparcie z innych wiosek, kiedy dojdzie do głównej walki w centrum- pólnocna i wschodnia nie będą wstanie tego zrobić,bo tam wywiążą się inne walki i na wezwanie pozostaną bez odpowiedzi. Zachodnia Wioska natomiast ma dobre połączenie z Centralną i leży najbliżej niej. - I co? Pozwolicie tak po prostu dołączyć tym posiłkom? - Nie, dlatego właśnie jestem tam ja. Najnowsza Xiańska broń i moc grawitacji wystarczą. Zaufajcie mi. - To czego ja tej broni jeszcze nie widziałem? - Zadał kolejne pytanie Drawzer - Mamy jej za mało, aby użyć jej na każdym froncie- poza tym, tylko tam będzie się dobrze sprawowała- wyręczył w odpowiedzi Ducrata Florex. - No dobra, koniec pytań? W takim razie, oddział granatniczy Trogga czeka przy południowych magazynach z bronią. Trost, idź z Tifrenem i upewnijcie się, czy łodzie są gotowe. Drawzer, Wieże Wiedzy to miejsce, gdzie czeka na nas nasz oddział. Sprawdź ich gotowość i prosze, nie wystrasz żadnego z nich - Jasne... - Ducrat i Seun pomogą mi ustalić jeszcze kilka drobnych szczegłów, ale zaraz do was dołączymy. Metarion, Turaga Allay czeka na zdanie raportu, zajmij się tym- powiedz po prostu, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, a ja będę u niego za niecałe piętnaście minut. Potem Toa, którzy są pod twoim dowództwem znajdziesz przy znajomej nam juz karczmie. A więc, drużyno, rozejść się. W porcie, za pół godziny oczekuję zobaczyć wszystkich. 'Część 3' Kiedy czas, który wyznaczono Toa na przygotowania minął, w porcie zrobiło się bardzo tłoczno. Zgodnie z rozkazami Florexa, wszyscy, wykonawszy wcześniej swoje zadania czekali na przyjście lidera. Nie musieli czekać długo, ponieważ Toa Roślinności spóźnił się zaledwie o kilka minut. Kiedy tylko doszedł szybkim krokiem na czekających na niego Toa, zaczął mówić głośnym, zadowolonym głosem - Dobra wiadomość! Toa z Wiatru Północy udało się się pojmać Hironeusa- jeden z ważniejszych członków SoF'u. Został on teraz przewieziony na Moron. Zgodnie z planem Turaga, w jego imieniu został wysłany list do głównych sił Siewców na Sedin. W tej fałszywce jest prośba o przypłynięcie na Raineus, po odbiór nowego oddziału 25 Skakdi, głównie strazników. Zachowano podobieństwo do poczty pisanej osobiście przez Hironeusa. Ale ku zdziwieniu Siewców, na Reineusie nie zobaczą żadnego Skakdi, tylko naszych Toa! Porywacze Hironeusa i Toa z Harea będą tam czekać na oddziałek odbierający, z którym powinni bez problemu sobie poradzić. Potem udzielą nam wsparcia w walce. - Noo... super - odezwał się Trogg, stojący razem z Kłem w środku tłumu. - To kiedy wypływamy? - Ile mamy statków? - Dokładnie tyle, ile chciałeś- do dyspozycji mamy trzy mniejsze statki i jeden większy okręt, niestety towarowy - odpowiedział stojący najbliżej Prast - Tak wiem, nie mają tu żadnych łodzi wojennych. Nie szkodzi. Statki gotowe? - Czekają już od dobrej godziny w pełni wyposażone. - Bardzo dobrze... Uwaga! Kiedy wypłyniemy, porozumiewać będziemy się za pomocą Nocnych Szperaczy i masek Kanohi. Na każdym statku znajduje się jedna Suletu, więc nie powinno być z tym problemu. Pamiętajcie, kiedy wejdziemy na pokłady łodzi, to nie ma już odwrotu, więc każdy, kto nie jest gotowy na tą wyprawę nawet niech nie zajmuję miejsca - Do rzeczy kapitanie- znowu krzyknął Toa Kamienia z Góry Strachu- tu tchórzy nie znajdzierz, dobrze mówię? Reakcja tłumu była oczywista, wszyscy poparli opinię Trogga. - Bardzo się cieszę. Na miejscu nie będziemy już w stanie utrzymać kontaktu. Każda grupa zna swoje zadania, ale dowódcy przypomną wam je jeszcze raz na łodziach. Pamiętajcie, słuchajcie bezwzględnie przełożonych, zrozumiano? Zwracam się teraz do grup szturmowych na mniejsze wioski- jeżeli atak przebiegnie pomyślnie, wasi dowódcy zadecydują, co macie robić dalej. Nie tolerujemy samotnej bieganiny po dżungli w poszukiwaniu wroga. Czeka nas ciężka walka- mimo naszej ilości ciągle to wróg ma przewagę liczebną, i to dużą. Liczcie się z tym, że nie każdy z nas wróci z tej akcji cało. Wróg zabija bez litości, wiedzą o tym doskonale zabici przez nich Regger, Droomer i liczni Matoranie. Bardzo przykro mi to mówić, ale teraz Kodeks Toa musimy odłożyć teraz na drugi plan- nie wachajcie się dobić przeciwnika, ale róbcie to w razie konieczności- poddających się obezwładnić, ogłuszyć, ale oszczędzić. Pod żadnym pozorem macie nie zrobić krzywdy mieszkańcom. Są jakieś pytania? Cisza na porcie mówiła sama za siebie. - W takim razie... Oddział szturmowy Metariona- zająć pozycje na swojej łodzi. Od teraz to nie ja, lecz on wami dowodzi. To samo z oddziałem Cyryna. Grupa defensywna Prasta zajmie miejsce na trzeciej łodzi. Ducracie, ty popłyniesz razem z nimi. Grupa szturmowa Trogga i mój oddział zajmą miejsce na największym okręcie. A więc, powodzenia! Obyśmy się jeszcze zobaczyli. Następnie Florex zmieszał się z resztą Toa, ustępując miejsce rozkazowi Prasta - Na pozycje! Wypływamy 'Część 4' Sedin, Północna Wioska - A czy oni tu słyszeli w ogóle o czymś takim jak kamienie? - kontykuował rozmowę Huron - Słyszeli... W końcu ta kuźnia ma kamienne ściany,- wypowiadając te słowa noga Muffarona wybiła drewniane drzwi budynku z zawiasów- ale to nie zmienia faktu, że architekrórę bardzo zacofaną mają. - Zacofaną!? To największe zadupie, jakie widziałem! - To ciesz się, że nie przydzielono nam południe wyspy. Zanim zaczniesz narzekać, idź zobacz, co tam jest. - Tak, tak... znam ten tekst - Ale na swój sposób, tu wcale nie jest źle. Odpocząć tu można. No i nie trzeba słuchać ciągłych rozkazów Spizoka - No tak, tu masz rację. Czasami aż niechce się go słuchać. A nIe wiesz może, gdzie jest Huros? Mam muszę z nim porozmawiać. - Pilnuje plantacji Madu, tam go znajdziesz. Przypomnij mu przy okazji, żeby przycisnął trochę Matoran- Drakkan dopomina się o swoją dostawę owoców - To niech sam tu przyjdzie i się tym zajmie! Na co one mu są w ogóle? -Tego tak na prawdę nikt nie wie. No dobra, idź do tego Hurosa i przekarz mu moje słowa - Oczywiście... ---- Południowa wioska zdawała sie być niemal opuszczona. Akcja ewakuacyjna Florexa pozbawiła jej mieszkańców, a bardzo niski poziom architektury nie przydziągał tu najeźdźców. Oczywiście, nie można było zostawić jej niestrzeżonej, daltego stacjonowała tu garstka strażników. Poza nimi można było tu często zobaczyć Avatracka i jego łowców niewolników. Jednak na tym kończy się lista mieszkańców a wioskę śmiało można nazwać opuszczoną ---- Wioska Zachodnia została zreedukowana do roli kopalni. Tumur, który otrzymał wioskę pod kontrolę zadbał o to, żeby ruch między Zachodnią a Centralną Wioską nie ustawał. Wszyscy miejscowi Matoranie zostali zmuszeni do pracy w kopalni, lub jako tragarze. W wiosce było wielu strazników, ale ani jednego wojownika. ---- Sedin, Centralna Wioska Varharon i Jorg szli razem przez ulicę zajętej wioski. Mijali po drodze strazników pilnujących spokoju, szwędających się tu i tam wojowników którzy nie mieli teraz w co rąk włożyć i Matoran-robotników zmuszanych do pracy. Kiedy minęli więzienie Turagi Druey'a, Skakdi Powietrza odezwał się do swojego towarzysza - Widzisz, ilu ich tu jest? Matoran tu mają aż za dużo, a przy murze są pustki. W ogóle co ja tu robię? Ja jestem strategiem! Wojownikiem! A nie budowlańcem... Drakkan się powinien tym zajmować. On ma z miejscowymi bardzo "dobry" kontakt... Przerywając Varharonowi, Jorg odpowiedział - ...I dlatego on jest tu i nadzoruje budowę twierdzy. Chcesz siedzieć w drewnianej chacie czy murowanym zamku? No właśnie... więc nie narzekaj i weź się do roboty - Jasne... No dobra, widzę Spizoka, chodź, tam stoi 'Część 5' - Kapitanie! - odezwał się jeden Ko-Matoranin-Marynarz. - Właśnie utraciliśmy kontakt z okrętem Toa Metariona. - Bardzo dobrze, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Gdzie się teraz znajdujemy? - Na południe od przylądka Ikiru. Niedługo odłączymy od reszty. - Kiedy dopłyniemy na Sedin? - Przed południem. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Matoranin przewrócił się na deski pokładu, tak jak duża część załogi. Florex też na chwilę stracił równowagę. Wstrząs przeszedł przez cały okręt, a jego źródło miało miejsce na dziobie. Florex pierwszy na to zareagował krzycząc - Co to było? - Rahi! - krzyknął Matoranin z lewej burty - Morea? - Nie, to było coś dużo większego! - wtrącił sie inny marynarz - Utlans! Sulut! Biegiem, zajmijcie się tym! Posiadacze odpowiednio Kanohi Komau i maski kontroli Rahi szybko opanowali sytuację. Sprawcą zamieszania był wielki, stary Kuruas- największy, lecz żadko spotykany wąż morski na Archipelagu Półksiężyca. Wkrótce po tym zdarzeniu, statki rozdzieliły się- okręt Florexa obrał kierunek na północny-zachód, reszta zaś udała się w stronę Zatoki Kompozytowej. Mimo, że każdy wiedział, co czeka ich już za paręnaście godzin, mimo, że każdy miał świadomość, że może już nie wrócić, podróż przez ciepłe wody archipelagu utrzymywana była w dobrej atmosferze. Na pokładzie szególną uwagę ściągał na siebie Trogg- jego opowieści, nieraz mocno podkolorowane w niektórych wywoływały podziw, inni odbierali je z uśmiechem na twarzy. W każdym razie nikt nie miał czarnych myśli i nawet Florex odłożył zmartwienia na drugi plan. To samo działo się też na pozostałych okrętach Kiedy łodzie pod dowództwem Toa Florexa płynęły nieustępnie przez wody Archipelagu Półksiężyca, dwójka przyjaciół z Szaga-Nui- Baranger i Fonger, oraz załoga ich okrętu zobaczyli właśnie na horyzoncie zarysy wyspy. "Tak, właśnie o to nam chodziło... Sedin- nadchodzimy!" 'Część 6' Kiedy słońce osiągnęło swój szczytowy punkt na niebie i dostarczało archipelagowi najwięcej światła, na wybrzeżach Sedin akcja odbicia wyspy właśnie się rozpoczynała. Florex, Drawzer, Trost, Trogg oraz siedemnastu członków Wiatru Północy, którzy za radą swojego lidera wybrali sam środek wschodniego brzegu wyspy na miejsce cumowania, w pośpiechu przygotowywali się do wyjścia w głąb lądu. Wyładowując nieliczny bagaż ze statku, sprawdzając szczelność swoich pancerzy i przygotowując nierozruszane mięśnie do zbliżającego się starcia nikt nie miał czasu podziwiać pięknie lśniących morskich wód. W ten bezchmurny, ciepły i słoneczny dzień miała odbyć się już za parę chwil walka, jakiej te ziemie od dawna nie pamiętały. Miejsce wybrane przez Florexa- mieszkańca wyspy było świetne. Łodzie dobiły do brzegu tuż obok malutkiego, nienazwanego dotąd półwyspu. Jego stosunkowo wysokie klify zapewniały niewidoczność ze strony lądu, a łagodne podejście w przeciwną stronę było dogodnym sposobem, na wejście w głąb lądu. Ale kiedy tutaj wszystko szło bez problemów i w spokoju, inne części Drużyny Ostatniej Szansy(nazwę wymyślił Tifren, kiedy Toa płynęli w stronę Sedin) swój pobyt tutaj rozpoczęły inaczej... ---- Sedin, Północna Wioska "Kapitanie! Zaraz dobijamy do brzegu!"... jeszcze kwadrans temu słowa te, choć z lekkim poddenerwowaniem były wypowiedziane na spokojnej łodzi. "Aurein! Za tobą!" te słowa wypowiedziane zaledwie parę sekund temu przez roztaczającego wokół siebie plazmową barierę Seun zostały ledwo usłyszane przez swojego odbiorcę. Bitwa w Północnej wiosce trwała w najlepsze. Szczęk broni, krzyki zranionych i przeróżne odgłosy mocy żywiołów były słyszane na wiele Kio od miejsca starcia. Głównym miejscem walki były północne obrzeża wioski. Czterech Toa z Wiatru Północy walczyło tam z Huronem oraz jego pięcioma wojownikami. Z czasem dołączył do nich także strażnik z centrum wioski. Piąty członek Wiatru Północy- Librat toczył zażarty pojedynek z Hurosem oraz trzema innymi strażnikami z Plantacji Madu. Toa Kamienia był wspomagany przez niektórych Matoran, którzy chwytając motyki, sztylety, a nawet jak w przypadku jednego z nich- przemycony miecz. W tym miejscu, z walki szybko odpadł jeden z strażników, niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez grupę Matoran. Drugi ze strażników, uświadamiając sobie jaki zagrożenie niosą Matoranie, odstąpił od Toa Librata i skierował się w stronę zbuntowanych niewolników. Na nic tu były krzyki Toa nawołującego do ucieczki. Matoranie walczyli nieustępliwie. Dotkliwie raniąc jednego z Matoran, a drugiego przebijając śmiertelnym ukłuciem w klatkę piersiową, strażnik wydał ostatnie tchnienie pod ostrzem Sedińskiego Sierpa. W tym samym czasie, Huros i jeden ze strażników walczyli z Libratem. Kamienne ściany, szaleńcze uniki, wymiana ciosów. Pierwszym znaczącym ciosem było wyprowadzenie cięcia w stronę kostek Toa przez strażnika. Librat w prawdzie uniknął zranienie przez wysoki podskok, ale halabarda Hurosa była już gotowa. Mocny zamach, potem cios. Librat upadł na ziemię 3 Bio dalej. Przeturlał się potem jeszcze kilka razy, zatrzymując się pod pokaźnych rozmiarów drzewem Madu. Kiedy podniósł się do połowy, z jego lewego boku zsunął się zakrwawiony, potężny kawał żelaza. Mimo wielkiej siły uderzenia, jego obrażenia nie były wyjątkowo groźne- szczęśliwie dostał w bok zbroi, w jej najmocniejsze miejsce. Mimo to, cały był poobijany. Kiedy się podnosił, Skakdi-strażnik wyciągnął zza pasa jeden nóż, którym rzucił w Toa. W tej chwili maska Librata została pozbawiona sporej części lewej strony, odsłaniając jego twarz, oraz pozostawiając mu szramę pod okiem. Dwójka Skakdi była już pod drzewem, kiedy Toa Kamienia podniósł się i wyprostował. Wywiązała się kolejna walka w zwarciu. W pewnym jej momencie, po uniknięciu pionowego zamachu halabardy Hurosa, Librat miał dogodną okazję do ataku. Wykop z ćwierćobrotu odrzucił na wiele Bio miejscowego dowódcę. Następnie miała miejsce kolejna wymiana ciosów z drugim Skakdi. W tym czasie, Huros znalazł na ziemi nóż, prawdopodobnie ten sam, którym przedtem rzucił jego towarzysz. Widząc, że Librat uzyskał w walce przewagę, Skakdi lodu rzucił sztyletem w koronę drzewa, uprzednio ostrzegając "swojego". Wkrótce po tych ruchu, na jego głowie spoczął trzon motyki, ogłuszając go i wyłączając z walki. Ostrzeżenie Hurosa usłyszał nie tylko strażnik, ale także walczący z nim Toa. Widząc odskakującego przeciwnika, Librat błyskawicznie wyciągnął kosę i wykorzystując jej zakrzywiony kształt zahaczył nią o brzuch przeciwnika, po czym obracając się rzucił oponenta w pień drzewa. W tym momencie, z korony drzewa oderwało się kilka Madu, które spadając pod pień efektywnie wystrzeliły. Siła eksplozji wyrzuciła stojącego tuż obok drzewa Toa Kamienia pobliskie zarośla. Zaraz po wybuchu, część Matoran szybko rzuciła się w jego stronę. Pod drzewem natomiast leżał pozbawiony i pokrwawiony członek SoF'u Jednocześnie do wyżej opisanych walk w centrum miasta toczył się pojedynek między dowódcami obu stron konfliktu. Na skrzyżowaniu dróg, tuż obok kuźni i magazynu miała miejsce zażarta wymiana ciosów między Metarionem a Muffaronem i dwoma jego wojownikami. Choć Skakdi było trzech, to nie wszyscy walczyli na raz. Bowiem kiedy Metarion wbiegł do wioski, na jego drodze stanął uzbrojony w miecz dwuręczny, ślepy na jedno oko wojownik. Skakdi czekał bez ruchu na środku drogi, Metarion ciągle biegł. Szybki rzut oka na okolice- nikogo nie widać, są sami. Kiedy od przeciwnika dzieliło go 10 Bio, Metarion skierował głowę w lewą stronę i machnął wołająco lewą ręką. Skakdi odwrócił głowę. Odległość wynosiła już 5 Bio. Skakdi nikogo nie zauważył i znów skupił się na Toa Żelaza. Wziął zamach, gotowy by uderzyć. Odległość 2 Bio- Metarion w zasięgu ostrza. Wojownik wyprowadza cios. Na jego nieszczęście, Toa Żelaza odwrócił się w bok i na piętach wjechał między nogi oponenta. Celem poprzecznego cięcia stało się powietrze. Przedostając się między nogami wroga, właściciel Żelaznej Szabli uderzył przeciwnika w kostkę. Wojownik jęknął i podupadł na prawej nodze. W tym czasie Metarion, nie chcąc tracić czasu na podnoszenie oparł ręce na kamienistym podłożu i kopnął przeciwnika w plecy. Ten upadł i nim zdążył się podnieść, został przygwożdżony do gruntu przez zmieniającego kształt jego pancerza Metariona. Podnosząc w pośpiechu broń, szybkim krokiem Metarion skręcił na prawo. Tą właśnie drogą dostał się na wyżej wyżej wspomniane skrzyżowanie. Biegnący w stronę walki Muffaron i towarzyszący mu wojownik byli tak samo zdziwieni na widok Toa Żelaza, jak on, kiedy ich zobaczył. Zdziwienie zostało jednak zastąpione w mgnieniu oka na chęć walki. Jako pierwszy do ataku zerwał się Skakdi Dźwięków. Jego bronią był topór, który bardzo szybko został wycelowany w szyję Metariona. Zasłona szablą pokrzyżowała jednak plany napastnika. Udany blok dał jednak Metarionowi znać, z jak umięśnionym wrogiem przyszło mu walczyć. Zderzone ostrzami bronie wykorzystał Toa Żelaza, który pociągnął szable w dół, zmuszając topór do tego samego. Skok za plecy Skakdi'ego i szabla w gotowości nie zdały się na nic, bo cios włócznią Muffarona oddzielił walczących. Następnie miała miejsce szybka i energiczna wymiana ciosów, z której każdy mógł być śmiertelny. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, jednak ważniejszych ciosów nie było przez dłuższy czas. Dopiero koopretacja mocy Skakdii zmieniła przebieg potyczki. Fala dźwięku o niskiej częstotliwości ogłuszyła chwilowo Metariona, co wykorzystał Muffaron, kopiąc go w klatkę piersiową z rozpędu. Bezwładny w locie Toa Żelaza wpadł z pełną siłą w drewniana ścianę magazynu. Drewno nie stawiało większego oporu, a Metarion wpadł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, w którym kilkakrotnie przetoczył się po ziemi. ---- Sedin, Południowa Wioska - Tylko tyle? Trzech ledwo przytomnych strażników? -Zaczął podnoszący z ziemi tarczę Tofort - Najwidoczniej wioski poboczne zostały potraktowane obojętnie. A ci tutaj... - A ci tutaj wyrwali się z centrum zażyć trochę zioła. Nawet gdyby Niedźwiedź Pyłowy się tu zjawił, oni by tego nie zauważyli. - dokończył za swojego towarzysza Tasat, który międzyczasie wyjmował strzałę z trupa Skakdi. - No dobra Cyryn, co teraz? Nie będziemy tu chyba stać i tracić czasu, prawda? Nie po to ostrzyłem miecze, żeby teraz po prostu czekać. - zmieniając temat powiedział Uraen, patrząc w sronę dowódcy. - Dalej, poruszamy się trochę! - Uraen ma rację. Każda pomoc przyda się w centrum. Zresztą- w tym momencie Tasat podciął gardło jednemu z konających przeciwników, po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w okolicy jego pasa- tam będzie więcej łupów. Ja jestem za walką. - Tak, rzeczywiście, tu nie mamy nic do roboty. Prast jest doświadczony i ma ze sobą dziesięciu Toa, więc on sobie poradzi bez nas. Wybrzeże jest bezpieczne, tu nie ma czego pilnować... ale za to w centrum to co innego. Dalej, podróż przez dżunglę nie należy do najłatwiejszych, więc musimy wyruszyć już teraz, jeżeli mamy zdążyć na starcie. 'Część 7' Sedińska Dżungla, wchchodnia część wyspy Oddział Florexa miał do przebycia spory kawał drogi. Ich cel, Centralna Wioska leżała w głębi lądu, a nieobeznani z Sedińskimi terenami Toa z Wiatru Północy mieli nieraz niemałe problemy z przebyciem drogi. Wilgotna, zapadająca się czasem pod stopami gleba, potężne korzenie wyrastające na powierzchnię to tylko niektóre z elementów krajobrazu wyspy. Do tego wszechobecne robactwo. Zgodnie z planem, w połowie przebytej odległości, czyli w miejscu, gdzie las jest najgęstszy, oddział szturmowy Troga oddzielił się od reszty. Kiedy Toa pod dowództwem bohatera z Góry Strachu szli w tym zamym kierunku, reszta udała się na północny-zachód. ---- Północna Wioska Z ulicy, na której ciągle stali Muffaron i Skakdi Dźwięków widać było jedynie ciemną wyrwę w ścianie magazynu. Ślad po Toa Żelaza przepadł. Jednak nie można było opuścić tego miejsca, dopóki nie miało się pewności, że przeciwnik żyje. Żeby się upewnić, wojownik SoF'u zaczął stabilnie kroczyć w stronę budynku. Wyciągnięta broń gotowa do uderzenia, ucho nasłuchujące najmniejszych odgłosów- wydawał się on niemożliwym do zaskoczenia. Kiedy jednak był na dwa i pół Bio od otworu, z ciemności wyleciały w bardzo niedużych odległościach czasowych trzy żelazne dyski. Każdy dysk na brzegach miał płaskie, diabelnie ostre ostrza wyglądem dyski były bardzo zbliżone do tarczy Skralli, choć parę razy mniejsze. Dwa pierwsze chybiły- jeden przeleciał tuż obok głowy wojownika, drugi otarł się jedynie o napierśnik, jednak trzeci z nich trafił prosto w szyję. Bezgłowe ciało padło na ziemię, zabarwiając przy tym grunt na czerwono. Zbryzgany krwią towarzysza Muffaron zdał sobie w tym momencie sprawę z tego, że walka wcale nie zbliża się ku końcowi. Zasłaniając się tarczą, naczelnik Północnej Wioski czekał na środku ulicy. Kiedy jednak po paru sekundach nic się nie działo, zbliżył się on do otworu. W środku, jak się okazało nie panowała całkowita ciemność- za sprawą dziurawego dachu dostawało się do środka trochę promieni świetlnych. Ale magazyn stał jednak pusty. Rozglądając się po wnętrzu, z ze strony ulicy doszły do niego dźwięki szurania kamieni. Zanim jednak zdążył się odwrócić, poczuł ogromy ból w łydce. Nagolennik był jednak nienaruszony... bo to on właśnie przeszył nogę Muffarona! Ignorując ogromne cierpienie, Skakdi Ziemi obkręcił się, na ślepo wyciągając przed siebie włócznię. Nie wiadomo, co okazało się dziwniejsze- czy to, że Muffaron trafił w przeciwnika, czy to, że grot włóczni skruszył się na tarczy Toa Żelaza. "Maska Korozji"- powiedział Metarion odrzucając tarczę- "a teraz śmiało, skończmy to!" Zdezorientowany zajściem Muffaron nie zdąrzył nawet wykonać uniku, kiedy Metarion uderzył w jego łydkę. Następnie cięcie w lewę ramię i kolejna struga krwi. Tu bólu było za dużo, i Muffaron padł omdlany na ziemię. Obezwładnienie go nie było już niczym trudnym. ---- Droga między Zachodnią, a Centralna Wioską KIedy tylko Ducrat dotarł na miejsce, od razu zaczął przygotowania. Droga na której się znajdował, w porówaniu do reszty wyspy była w świetnym stanie. Co chwila przejeżdały tędy wózki z kopaliną, zawsze z jednym Skakdi strażnikiem. Pierwsza dostawa, jaka tędy przechodziła miała miejsce już po paru minutach od przybycia Toa Grawitacji. Kłopotliwego strażnika Ducrat pozbył się strzałem z Miotacza Kamieni Świetlnych. Nieprzytomnego dobił, po czym kazał Matoranom zaciągnąć w gęstwiny. W tym czasie, on sam zaczął zajmować się rozstawianiem sprzętu. W jego asortymencie znajdowały się roboty Nektann typu wojownik oraz elementy potrzebne do rozstawienia Pułapki Elektrycznej. Całość sprzętu została tu dostarczona przez oswojoną Muakę, która miała jednak uproszczone zadanie- Ducrat zmniejszył ciężar całego sprzętu mocą grawitacji. Pochłonięty pracą, Toa Grawitacji oddał się rozstawianiu maszyn ---- - Daaalleko jeszcze? - zapytał Fonger swojego towarzysza - Ehh... po raz czternasty mówię ci, że im częściej się będziesz pytał, to tym dłużej zajmie nam dojście do celu. Frechmel, pokaż mapę. Zgodnie z życzeniem Barangera, Toa Ziemi wyciągnął mapę wyspy - Kiedy miniemy tamtą górę, dojście do Wioski Zachodniej będzie tylko kwestią parunastu minut. No dalej bracia, przyśpieszmy kroku. ---- - Ahh... Znam tą plażę jak własną kieszeń. Tam, 25 Bio stąd gniazdo mają Kraby Brzegowe. Uwielbiam to miejsce! Kiedyś... - Spokojnie Lean, nie rozpędzaj się. To nie czas na wspomnienia. Mamy zadanie do wykonania.- odpowiedział Keno - Dokładnie! Toa Koros przejdą zaraz chrzest bojowy! Haha, Siewcy nie mają szans, nie Daro? - Nagirze, nie zapominaj się. Pamiętaj, że ich jest znacznie więcej niż nas. Pamiętajcie, że to właśnie oni zabili o wiele lepiej od nas wyszkolonych Reggera i Droomera. - odpowiedział zamiast Toa Ziemi Heran - No ty akurat obawiać się nie musisz! Ja na sam twój widok bym w krzaki uciekł! - Nagir... - No co? To prawda! Ja bym Heranowi nawet nosząc Pakari nie dorównał... pomijając oczywiście szczegół, że nie mam pojęcia, jak tej maski używać. - Opanujcie emocje. Lean, daleko do wioski? - powiedział Daro, próbując uspokoić drużynę. - Widzisz tamtą wydmę? kiedy ją obejdziemy, zobaczymy wioskę. - A po co ją obchodzić? - powiedział zacierając ręce Bohram- Ja się nią mogę w inny sposób zająć! - Nie ma mowy! Wiesz, ile tam Rahi żyje? - Parę szkodników w te, czy we wte... wielka mi strata - Bohramie, przybyliśmy tu odbić Turagę, nie niszczyć ekosferę. Obejdziem ją na około, to potrwa niedługo. - No to w drogę chłopaki - odezwała się Wonya- musimy zdąrzyć jeszcze dzisiaj Na południowym wybrzeżu oddział dziesięciu Toa pod dowództwem Prasta ciągle pracował nad przygotowaniem plaży. Wykopano wilcze doły, których dno roiło się od kamiennych kolców. Za pomocą mocy kamienia przygotowano wydmy tak, aby wrogowie kierowali się tam, gdzie Toa tego chcieli. Poza tym, grupa miała w zanadrzu także parę innych pułapek... Toa na tym wybrzeżu pracowali szybciej, sprawniej i bardziej zgranie niż w jakichkolwiek innych grupach akcji odbicia Sedin. Powodzenie zależało tu w większym stopniu niż w innych miejscach od przygotowania, więc prace trwały niemalże nieprzerwanie. Ogólny zgiełek panujący na plaży po około pół godziny od rozpoczęcia przygotowań przerwał przybysz. Samotnie, na nienajlepszej łodzi do brzegu dobił Toa Grawitacji. Na jego widok Tifren, przenoszący akurat głaz porzucił swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie i zbliżył się do samotnego wojownika. Zanim jednak doszedł on do lini brzegowej, srebrno-opancerzony Toa zdążył wyciągnąć swój sprzęt: włócznię i tarczę oraz szorstko przedstawić się Prastowi. - Gravits, miejscowy Toa. A wy? Nie widziałem was tu jeszcze, a na każdej wyspie bywam i w każdej karczmie swój stolik posiadam. - Pracujemy w Wietrze Północy - odpowiedział Prast, lecz zanim zdąrzył dokończyć, do rozmowy włączył się Tifren - Z drobnymi wyjątkami oczywiście. I nie w każdej, bo do mojej wioski wchodzić nie masz prawa. - Tifren? Co ty tu robisz? Do tego z nimi... - Widok najemników w czasie wojny do anomalii nie należy, prawda? Za to byle opój szwędający się po wrogich terenach już bardziej. - Byle opój? A chesz znowu dostać? - Czuć od ciebie z innej wyspy, a co dopiero z dwóch Bio. Więc jak mam cię nazywać? Moczymorda? - Oż ty... - do rękoczynów nie dopuścił jednak Prast, który rozdzielił dwójkę Toa - Na Mata Nui! Tifren, uspokój się! On z pewnością jest tu z tego samego powodu, co my. - Żeby kopać dołki w piasku? Nie, dzięki. Słyszałem, że będzie tu ostra walka, więc wpadłem się zabawić. Z łaski swojej, powiedzcie mi tylko, gdzie. - Centralna Wioska- odpowiedział zgrzytliwym głosem Tifren- pewnie bitwa właśnie się zaczyna - Dzięki za informacje. - W tym momencie Gravits wydobył swoją broń i zaczął iść przed siebie. Kiedy był już dobre parę kroków dalej odwrócił się, puścił oko do swojego rozmówcy i powiedział - No to do zabaczenia, bracie! ---- Droga między Południową, a Centralną wioską - Wszyscy znają plan? - zaczął rozmowę Cyryn idący na przedzie swojego odziału - Ja włażę na drzwo, mówię co i jak, wy idziecie tam, gdzie was potrzebują,- tutaj Tasat na chwilę zamilkł, trzasnął dłonią w ramię, na którym siedział moskit po czym znowu skupił się na liderze- a ja zostaję na drzewku... i trenuję łucznictwo. Plan prosty i dobry jak w mordę strzelił, nie martw się, będzie dobrze, nie chłopaki? - Pożyjemy, zobaczymy! - w odpowiedzi usłyszał Toa Ziemi od Torfota - Pożyjemy... - Wiesz co Nooks? Potrafisz motywować... - Cisza, bo nas usłyszą! Oszczędzajcie się na starcie, bo za parę chwil będzie się działo... - po tych słowach wszyscy zaprzestali rozmawaić, po części przez treść wypowiedzi, po części przez szacunek do Cyryna ---- Okręt, morze między Sedin A Raineus - No, Zanikier! Uśmiechnij się! - Przecież jestem wesoły - Jakos nie widać - Bo ja się uśmiecham, tylko, że nie ustami - Zankier... - Proszę...- w tym momencie twarzy Ceeri ukazał się ładny, lecz sztuczny uśmiach Toa Żelaza - Zankier... - Wybacz mi, ale nie mogę teraz myśleć o niczym innym, niż o walce. Nie chcę łamać Kodeksu, ale chcę pomóc. Co ja mam zrobić? - Wolność Sedin i jej mieszkańców jest teraz na pierwszym miesjcu. Jeżeli my nie pomożemy im teraz, oni mogą odwrócić się kiedyś od nas, proste. A teraz chcę zobaczyć duży, piekny uśmiech Kiedy Zankier spełnił prośbę Toa Wody, ta znowu się do niego odezwała - Widzisz? Od razu lepiej! - Tak...- Kiedy Zankier wypowiadał te słowa, oczom jego, jak i całej załogi ukazała się scena walki w porcie Północnej Wioski. - Gotowy? - Chyba tak... 'Część 8' Sedin, okolicle Centralej Wioski W gęstwinie dżungli, zaledwie kilkanaście Bio od muru i pracującyh na nim robotników czekała piątka Toa. Wśód nich, dojeżdżający swojego Kronoxa Trogg, dowóddza oddziału. Na swoim wiernym Rahi, uzbrojony i zdecydowany w oczach czterech młodych Toa czekjących na jego rozkazy wydawał się być najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania. Jeden z nich, Toa Ognia Sabar czekał w przyklęku i z wzniesienia wyczekiwał na znak. ---- Wzgórze przy Zachodniej Wiosce, Sedin - No i proszę... Zachodnia Wioska. Cała pod kontrolą Skakdi. Tam! Widzicie to? - zapytał Baranger swoich towarzyszy.- Korsil, rzuć na to okiem. - Yhyymm... w wózkach jest żelazo lub stal i sporo kamieni. Skakdi Ognia z korbaczem wydaje się tu rządzić Wózki za parę minut stąd odjadą. Strażnicy nie wydaja sie być specjalnie skupieni na swojej robocie. - No to jak, bierzemy ich, nie? -zapytł Moazyl, który właśnie naładował swój miotacz - Nie po to wlekłem się po morzach tyle dni, zeby wracać na Szaga-Nui w takim momencie. - odpowiedział Fonger - Taaak... mam już nawet plan. Weźcie tamte płaty kory, przydadzą się przy zjeździe. Frechmel, trafisz w skalną pułkę nad tamtą grupką Skakdi? - Z Husan czy bez? - Jak wolisz - No to szefie, nie ma problemu! Powiedz tylko kiedy! - Uwaga towarzysze! Oni nie spodziewają się niczego. Kiedy Frechmel wystrzeli, grawitacja wykończy za nas tamtych strażników. Wtedy też połowa z nich rzuci się w ich stonę, a połowa zacznie wyszukiwać nas. My w tym czasie będziemy już na dole, a dostaniemy się tam zjeżdżając na korze. Poczekamym tylko na odjazd wózków. Gotowi? Jakieś pytania? Cisza mówiła wszystko sama za siebie. Kiedy tylko wagony z kopaliną zniknęły z zasięgu wzroku, Baranger wydał rozkaz do ataku. ---- Sedin, Północna Wioska Walka na obrzeżach wioski, konkretniej w porcie dobiegła właśnie końcowi. Jeszcze paręnaście minut temu zwycięstwo zdawało się być po stronie SoF'u. Ciała dwóch Toa zalegające na ziemi, ziemi czerwonej od krwi zranionych wydawały się tylko czekać na kolejnego towarzysza pozbawionego życia. Na dodatek jeden z dwójki żywych członków Wiatru Północy- Aurein był ciężko poraniony i półprzytomny leżał w cieniu palmy, chroniony jedynie przez plazmową barierę Seuna. Siewcy Strachu w walce stracili zaledwie dwóch z pięciu wojowników. Seun, ostatni zdolny do walki Toa został jednak uratowany. Kiedy Toa z Harea oraz towarzyszący im czterech Toa z Wiatru Północy zobaczyli go walczącego samotnie z licznymi przeciwnikami, od razu zareagowali. Ceeria, Toa Wody wpłynęła na fale w zatoce, zwiększając je wielokrotnie i kierując na walczących. Jednocześnie Atyl, posiadacz Kanohi Kualsi teleportował się do Seuna, którego razem ze sobą otoczył lodową zaporą. Wszystko to działo się w mgnieniu oka. "Weź głęboki oddech, będzie ostro". Fala uderzająca w brzeg była na prawdę silna. Wszystkich wojowników, strażnika oraz Hurona zwaliła z nóg i odrzuciła na parę Bio w tył. Nieszczęśliwie jeden z wojowników trafił na ostre skały, z którymi jego czaszka nie wytrzymała zderzenia. Woda zniszczyła też lodową barierę, ale znajdujący się w niej Toa nie zostali uderzeni aż tak mocno, jak inni w porcie. Kiedy nadmiar wody spłynął z powrotem do morza, Atyl przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją. Kazał Seunowi zabrać jego nieprzytomnego przyjaciela z dostającej do połowy kolan wody i znaleźć jakiejś suche miejsce. Kiedy dwójka tylko znalazła się na zwalonym pniu drzewa, Toa Lodu wbił swoją broń w podłoże, zamrażając okolicę, razem ze wszystkimi, którzy w wodzie się znajdowali. ---- Sedin, mury na północ od Centralnej Wioski - Gotowi? - półgłosem zapytał się Florex reszty Toa, którzy razem znim siedzieli schowani w gąszczach Sedińskiej dżungli - Gotowi. - Przygotować się... - tym samym tonem wydał rozkaz Toa Roślinności, po czym z całej siły krzyknął- Strzelać! Rozkaz usłyszeli wojownicy na wszystkich pozycjach. W jednym momencie, na garść strażników strzegących murów spadł grad najróżniejszych pocisków. Od bełtów z kuszy, poprzez Madu i naboje z miotaczy do pocisków żywiołowych. Najwięcej strażników znajdowało się na baszatach, i tam właśnie było teraz najwięcej trupów. Atak był szybki, precezyjny i zabójczy dla swoich celów. - Dalej, zabawa dopiero przed nami! - wykrzyknął Drawzer zaraz po upadku ostatniego Skakdi. Ten sam Toa także jako pierwszy opuścił zarośla i wziął się za przekraczanie obwarowań. Jedno uderzenie, jedna wyrwa w murze... - No i proszę, mówiłem ci Florex, że na pewno uwzględnili jakieś bramy! Wkrótce za Drawzerem ruszył Moral, a zaraz za nim dwudziestu dwóch Toa, z Florexem na czele. Ten przechodząc przez "subtelnie" wybite w murze przejście miał w głowie jedną myśl - "Jeszcze tylko parę minut... i wszystko się rozstrzygnie". Kiedy wszyscy z grupy znaleźli się już na oficjalnych terenach wioski, Florex przemówił po raz ostatni przed walką - Już zaraz się zacznie... Jesteście gotowi? Od zabudowań dzieli nas zaledwie jeden Kio. Siewcy mogą stać za każdym rogiem, więc strzelcy idą przodem- będziecie nas osłaniać. Kiedy dojdziemy do wioski, wiecie co macie robić. Kiedy tylko usłyszycie wybuch granatu, atakujcie. A teraz, chcę po raz ostatni zwrócić się do was wszystkich: dziękuję wam za to, że tu ze mną jesteście. Jestem wam dozgonnie wdzięczny. Niech Mata Nui ma was w swojej opiece! ---- - Pusto! Wioska jest pusta! Ani Matoran, ani Siewców! Nawet Rahi nie ma! odezwał się w wiosce jako pierwszy Nagir - Rzeczywiście, to trochę dziwne. Spodziewałem się tu jakichś przeciwników... - Keno, jeżeli chcesz przeciwników, to mam tu coś dla ciebie! Patrzcie, Skakdi, tylko że tacy... nie żywi. Ktoś nas uprzedził. - mówił Tekerot schylony nad truchłem jednego z strażników - Ślady też są. To nie były Rahi, nie ma tu pazurów ani nic takiego. To raczej ktoś dwunożny, myślący... - Toa? Florex nas chyba uprzedził. Bohramie, ile tam jest śladów? - zwrócił się do Toa Kamienia Daro - Dużo... bo ja wiem? Ja się na tropieniu nie znam. Lean! Chodź no tu na chwilę Kiedy Toa powietrza stawił się na miejscu, bez po krótkiej chwili namysłu zwrócił się do reszty, która zdążyła się zgromadzić wokół śladów. - Nie więcej jak sześciu. Jestem tego pewien. Ślady ciągną się w stronę dżungli. Powinniśmy chyba też tam się udać. - Jasne, tam właśnie jest więzienie Turagi. Ale obawiam sie, że w wiosce może nie być samych Toa. Biegiem, musimy tam być jak najszybciej, jeżeli akcja odbicia wyspy już trwa, to każda pomoc będzie dobra! - powiedział szybkim głosem Daro Wkrótce cała dziewiątka biegiem ruszyła ścieżką prowadzącą do Centralnej Wioski... 'Część 9' Sedin, Północna Wioska - I co teraz Metarion? Zostajemy tu czy idziemy walczyć? - zaczął rozmowę Seun, kiedy tylko wszyscy walczący w okolicy zebrali się w jednym miejscu - Walczyć? Spójrz na siebie- z tyloma sińcami, z popękaną zbroją? Ja tez nie jestem w dużo lepszym stanie. Nie mówiąc już o Libracie i Aureinie! Oni muszą odpocząć. - A my? Jesteśmy w pełni sił! - Tak, Ceeria ma rację, jesteśmy tu po to, by pomóc - powiedział Zankier, który wysunął sie na przód - Słuchajcie. Plan Florexa zakłada, że atak z północy spowoduje ucieczkę na południe. Rzeczywiście, tam droga jest łatwiejsza, tam mają czym uciekać. Tylko tutaj też mają swoje statki, i to jak widać maja ich tu wiele. Zabezpieczmy to iejsce, przygotujmy się na ewentualnych uciekinierów- idąc walczyć musielibyśmy je zniszczyć, a tak zyskamy pożądne okręty. Poza tym, do centrum skierowaliśmy najwięcej wojowników, a ci z południowej wioski na pewno ruszą im z pomocą. Zostajemy. ---- Sedin, Zachodnia Wioska Od kiedy w wiosce rozległ się odgłos wybuchu Madu i huk spadających skał minęło zaledwie kilka minut. W tym czasie, z pogrążonej w pracy i dość spokojnej wioski zrobiło się miejsce walki. Grupa strażników zginęła zasypana małą lawiną skalną. Kiedy oczy większośći skierowały się w stronę urwanej pułki skalnej, Toa pod dowództwem Barangera byli już wśród zabudowań. Zjeżdżając z wzgórza w ruch poszły bronie dystansowe. Zarówno [Frechmel, jak i Moazyl pozbyli się kilku Skakdi, ale mistrzostwo pokazał Korsil. Toa-łucznik siał śmiarć wśród strażików, przeszywajac ich ciała strzałami przewodzącymi jego moc lodu. Jedynie Tumurowi udało się uniknąć przedwczesnej śmierci. Zaraz po tym, jak piątka znalzała się wiosce, w ich stronę ruszyli wojownicy. NIespodziewający się jednak walki mieli oni na sobie często niekompletne zbroje lub w rękach broń łapaną w pośpiechu... Walka toczyła się w kilku miejscach. Toa rozdzielili się. Korsil wskoczył na dach, skąd wspomagał potrzebujących tego przyjaciół. Frechmel ruszył w samo centrum, tak jak Baranger. Dwójka Toa Ognia została wśród budynków, gdzie czekali na przyjście przeciwnikow. Kiedy Korsil przodował w strzelaniu, to w walce wręcz gwiazdą był Baranger. Jego potężna, dwuręczna broń raniła nawet po trzech przeciwników na raz. Wspomógł on też resztę- korzystając z osłony Frechmela, zwiększył kilkakrotnie siłę ciążenia działajacą na Skakdi. Robił to kilkukrotnie, gdyż Ba-Skakdi z wioski przeciwdziałali jego ruchom. Ci, którzy to robili, szybko stali się celem łuku Korsila. Poza tym, byli oni niewyszkoleni w używaniu żywiołu, czego nie można było zażucić Toa Grawitacji z Szaga-Nui. Nieprzygotowani, ociężali i wykonujący ruchy z trudem Skakdi z SoF'u nie byli wiekszym wyzwaniem dla Toa. Po mniejwięcej półgodzinnej wymianie ciosów Tumur, który uprzednio pozbawił Moazyla przytomności i maski zaczął uciekać. Widząc to, już nieliczni Skakdi ruszyli za nim. Jednak na tym walki się nie zakończyły- uciekających dosięgnęły ataki elementarne Toa, choć część z nich znikłą w gęstwinach dżungli. W tym czasie, Toa zebrali się wokół Moazyla. ---- Uciekajacy w stronę centrum Skakdi doświadczyli kolejnej niespodzianki. Przebiegając przez dżunglę, w pewnym momencie Tumur oraz inni Skakdi będący na przedzie padli na ziemie nieprzytomni. Słychać było tylko niewieli trzask i przelotny, niebieski błysk, który miał swoje miejsce tuż nad ziemią. Nikt jednak nei miał czasu sprawdzać, co to było- wszyscy byli zajęci unikaniem pocisków Nektannów, które nagle wyłoniły się z gęstwin. Uniki miały marny skutek i już po chwili ziemię zaścieliły trupy. Ducrat, który był sprawcą zamieszania w myślach toczył ze sobą dyskusję "Co to było? Skakdi uciekają z wioski? To nie przemarsz, ani nic takiego, to była ucieczka ze strachem w oczach... co tam się mogło stać? Wybuch wulkany? To bym przecież słyszał, poza tym, archipelag jest od dawna uśpiony. Posiłki> Jezeli tak, lepiej wylączyć pułapkę" ---- - Wybuch... Gotowi? Trzymajcie się planu. A teraz.. Do ataku! - krzyknął Trogg, po czym ruszył w stronę powstających murów. Strażnicy obwarowań takze słyszeli eksplozję, więc też zaczęli biec do wioski. Jednak rozkaz bojowy Trogga sprawił, że wszyscy, niemalże równo zawrócili. I na tym skończył się ich udział w walce. Miotacze Toa oraz szarżujący na Kle Trogg wykluczyli ich ze starcia. - Szybko, musimy zdąrzyć na czas! 'Część 10' Centralna Wioska... licząca prawie czterystu Matoran stolica Sedin, dom Turagi Druey'a, miejsce zmagań sportowych Kolhii... Miejsce, które Siewcy Strachu obrali na założenie swojej bazy, miejsce, o którym Florex myślał każdego dnia swojej podróży oraz miejsce, które jest teraz otoczone przez dwudziestu trzech Toa, gotowych do walki na śmierć i życie... Jeszcze przed przypuszczeniem ataku, każdy Toa zdolny do kontaktu z Matoranami, np przez maskę telepatii lub niewidzialności miał za zadanie ostrzedz ich o tym, co zaraz ma się stać. Dzięki tym akcjom, ulice były znaczniej mniej obfite w Matoran, niż to miało miejsce na co dzień. Sygnałem do rozpoczęcia ataku była eksplozja granatu, który został wyrzucony w powietrze przez Florexa. Huk wybuchu słychać było na wiele Kio od wioski, więc hałas doszedł do uszu każdego, który miał go usłyszeć. W jednym momencie, z kilku stron na Siewców spadł grad rozmaitych pocisków- tam, gdzie byli sami Skakdi uderzały miotacze i blastery, tam, gdzie strażnicy pilnujący Matoran- bełty z kusz. Już po kilku minutach od rozpoczęcia akcji, pierwsze trupy zaścieliły ulice wioski. Toa, nawet ci nie korzystający z miotaczy lub pozbawieni pocisków nie opuszczali stanowisk. W momencie ataku, w wiosce poza zwykłymi członkami organizacji znajdowali się członkowie ścisłej elity SoF'u- Spizok, przesiadujący razem z Drakkanem w prawie ukończonej twierdzy, Avatrack, prowadzący przez ulice schwytanych w dżungli Matoran oraz Jorg i Varharon, którzy wspólnie omawiali swoje sprawy stojąc przy jednym z magazynów. Kiedy tylko w okolicy rozległ się odgłos wybuchu, Drakkan od razu podbiegł do okna twierdzy, a widocznie przestraszony Spizok zdziwionym, trochę agresywnym tonem krzyknął do towarzysza - Co to było? - Atakują nas! - Mroczni Łowcy? Tak szybko? - Widocznie tak...- w tm momencie oczy drakkana przykuł Toa Grawitacji chowający się za warsztatem rzemieślniczym, który co jakiś czas wysuwał się zza budynku i strzelał do Skakdii- Jednak nie! Toa! "Tylko banda Matoran i tchórzliwi Toa", prawda? - Zamknij się - powiedział Spizok, który podbiegł do okna- A oni się chowają! Wojownicy SoFu...! Choź, musimy z tym zrobić pożądek! ---- W tym samym czasie, nad zaskoczonymi i zdezorientowanymi Skakdi dowództwo objęli członkowie elity, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu. Varharon skupił się na wydawaniu rozkazów, a Jorg, po skutecznym uniku ataku skierowanego prosto na niego ruszył do ataku, a razem z nim poszli okoliczni wojownicy. Avatrack zaraz po oddaniu pierwszych strzałów rozpłynął się w powietrzu, nie pozostawiając po sobie ani śladu. Po około piętnastu minutach walka przestała już przypominać strzelnicę i przerodziła się w starcie wręcz. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, grupa szturmowa Trogga, czyli Toa Kamienia z Góry Strachu oraz czwórka innych wojowników przypuściła atak na główną twierdzę. Dojście tam nie stanowiło większego problemu, gdyż wszyscy skierowali się do północno-zachodniej części wioski, gdzie toczyły się główne walki. Ci, którzy zostali, nie stanowili już problemów dla grupy. Walka w wiosce Centralnej była chyba najbardziej zaciętą ze wszystkich, jakie miały miejsce tego dnia. Mimo, iż Siewców Strachu było pięć razy więcej niż Toa, to znaczie większe straty ponieśli Skakdi, głównie przez pierwsze minuty walki. ---- Południowe obrzeża Centralnej Wioski - Pośpiesz się Tasat! - Walka młoda, mało trupów! - Gdzie nas potzebują? - Gdzie? Wszędzie! Pośpieszcie się , póki jeszcze na coś się tam zdacie. - zaraz po tych słowach Tasat wyciągnął z kołczanu strzałę, napiął cięciwę i wystrzelił, raniąc w ramię jednego z wojowników SoF'u ---- Pół godziny później Po upływie trzech kwadransów od rozpoczęcia ataku, pole walki znacząco się zmieniło. Początkowo walczono grupami, grupa Toa kontra grupa Siewców. Teraz jednak każdy miał swojego przeciwnika, a ulice przepełniły masy zmagających się z sobą wojowników. Z czasem zapomniano też o zakazie używania ataków żywiołowych mogących zniszczyć zabudowania. Ostrzeżeni o ataku Matoranie także zaskoczyli- zamiast się schronić, większość z nich zdobyła bronie lub narzędzia i stanęła zbrojnie przeciwko swoim dręczycielom. Z czasem, gdy walka się rozwijała, malało wsparcie ogniowe Toa-strzelców. Było ich nie wielu, zaledwie trzech, a i tak co jakiś czas po koleli padali na podłoże z zakrwawionymi plecami, jednak w ich okolicy nie widać było nikogo. Mimo to, nikt nie miał czasu się tym zajmować, bo każdy zajęty był walką. W całej wiosce nie było miejsca, gdzie nie słychać by było szczękotu broni, nie widać śladów krwi i ciał zmarłych. Trost, Toa Lodu z Tarentu walczył ramię w ramię z Akirinem, Toa Lodu z Północnego Kontynentu, nawzajem się osłaniając. Sulut, władający Magnetyzmem Bohater z Półwyspu Tren Krom oraz dwójka innych członków Wiatru Północy- lider jednego oddziału- Toa Kamienia Kentar i Quist, Toa Dźwięków wspomagali w walce Matoran, nad którymi czujne sprawowali pieczę i pilnowali, żeby żaden z nich nie zginął. Sedińskie sztylety, sierpy czy nawet zwykłe kije- z tym przyszło zmierzyć się Siewcom. Jorg, Skakdi który poprowadził resztę do ataku, powalił swoją maczugą dwójkę Toa i ciągle, jako jeden z niewielu w bitwie pozostał nietknięty. Kiedy jego broń skruszyła maskę następnemu przeciwnikowi, jego spojrzenie pokryło się ze spojrzeniem Drawzera. Ten potężnie zbudowany, budzący zgrozę u oponentów samym swoim wyglądem nosiciel Kanohi Husan niewątpliwie był gwiazdą starcia. Trzymający się w pobliżu Morala, swojego wiernego Rahi walczył nieustannie z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz. Jedno uderzenie jego buławy, jeden potężny zamach powalał na ziemię każdego przeciwnika. Mało kto był w stanie podnieść się po takim uderzeniu, nie mówiąc już o dalszym udziale w walce. Ujżawszy elitarnego Skakdi Ziemi, nie wiele myśląc Drawzer zaszarżował w jego stronę. I w tym momencie, po raz pierwszy od początku bitwy Toa z Moron trafił na godnego siebie przeciwnika... Jorgowi udało się sparować cios buławy, po czym sam wymierzył własny, zablokowany jednak tarczą. W ten sposób wywiązała się kolejna walka. Florex dowódca całego ataku już na początku bitwy starał przedostać się do twierdzy. Armię Skakdi, która stała mu na drodze została odrzucona na bok przez potężny korzeń, który w jednej chwili wyrósł z gleby. Nikt nie miał specjalnej ochoty podązać za nim, a ci, którzy już się na to zdecydowali zostali trafieni przez rakiety Jachira. W dalczej drodze przeszkodziła mu dwójka wojowników, z którymi Forex wdał się w bitwę. Kiedy pierwszy z Skakdi pobiegł w stronę Florexa, ten spodowował wyrośnięcie malutkiego pędu z ziemi, który owinął się do okoła kostki Skakdi Żelaza. Upadł on na ziemię, po czym został przyszpilony do podżoża przez kolejne rośliny. Drugi przeciwnik został sam zaatakowany przez Toa Roślinności. Walka nie ważne, jakby ją opisać była... krótka. Atak szabli następnego wojownika został zatrzymany przez Roślinne Ostrze, a następnie z pomocą swojej Pakari Florex uderzył w wystawiony na uderzenie tułów. Roślinne Pazury bez problemu przebiły się przez metalowy pancerz. Po chwili uderzenie kolenem w przeciwnika wykluczyła go z całego starcia. Dalsza droga była pozbawiona przeszkód. ---- Tymczasem, do twierdzy dotarła już grupa szturmowa Trogga. Ich zadaniem było zajęcie twierdzy, choć dwója z członków grupy została na terenach wioski, gdzie prowadzili walkę ze Skakdi, którzy nie udali się w miejsce głównego starcia. Trogg dojeżdżający Kła oraz dwója młodych członków Wiatru Północy, którzy osłaniali swojego dowódcę dotarli do twierdzy niemalże równo z Florexem, choć do środka dostali się innym, "własnoręcznie stworzonym wejściem". W środku budynku w jednym momencie spotkali się Spizok, Drakkan oraz wartownicy z bazy SoF'u z Florexem, Troggiem i dwójką Toa z Wiatru Północy. Przeciwnicy szybko się dobrali i już po chwili w hali miejsce miała zażarta wymiana ciosów. Drakkan nie należał do przeciętnych przeciwników. Miał on już na sumieniu nie jednego Toa i walki nie były mu obce. Teraz też nie dawał za wygraną. Trogg, niezaleznie od tego, w jaki sposób wyprowadzał ciosy, nie mógł uderzyć Drakkana. Wielka Tarcza Kinetyczna, która zawsze chroniła Toa Kamienia przed wszelkimi obrażeniami tym razem zawiodła. Ake nawet protostal w końcu ugięła się pod toporem Drakkana, który w pewnym momencie walki uderzył w Trogga z taką siłą, że Toa Kamienia z impetem przebił się przez ścianę budynku i wypadł na zewnątrz. Toa z grupy szturmowej zajęli się gwardzistami z twierdzy. Walczyli oni z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz, jednak byli do tego przygotowani i współpracując dawali sobie rady. Inna rzecz tyczyła się walki liderów obu stron. Po jednej stronie stał Spizok, potężny dowódzca Siewców Strachu, a po drugiej- Florex, Toa Roślinności, mieszkaniec zajętej przez Skakdi wyspy. Na swój widok, w myślach obu przeciwników przeszły odmienne myśli- Spizok nie wiedział, kim jest jego oponent i traktował go jako kolejny, nic nie znaczący manekin treningowy. Toa Roślinności z Sedin natomiast wiedział doskonale, z kim przyszlo mu się zmagać. Wiedział, że on stoi za całym atakiem, i że to on wydaje wszelkie rozkazy, również te, dotyczące traktowania Matoran. Kiedy oczom Florexa po raz pierwszy ukazał sie Skakdi Wody, zapałał on gniewem, i to tak silnym, że przysłonił on wszystkie inne uczucia. Odkładając zdrowy rozsądek na drugi plan, Toa z Sedin przygotował Ostrze i nie wiele myśląc rzucił się na stojącego na środku sali Spizoka Z drzew rosnącch na południu wioski nieustannie spadał deszcz strzał. Na gałęzi jednego z niezliczonych drzew w przyklęku spoczywał Toa Tasat. Na pierwszy rzut oka nikt nie uznałby tego cynicznego Toa Ziemi za jednego z lepszych łuczników w promioeniu wielu Kio. Myliłby się. Wystarczyło jedynie popatrzeć na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, by przekonać się o morderczej sile jego łuku. Odkąt tylko Tasat przybył do wioski bezustannie udzielał wsparcia rebeliantom, co chwila raniąc czy zabijając wojowników SoFu. Skupiony na przeciwnikach wypuszaczł z pomiędzy palców napiętą do granic cięciwe. W pewnym momencie na cel obrał sobie halabardnika trzymającego oręż uniesiony nad głową rannego Matoranina. Nie zwlekając wypuścił strzałę, która ku jego zdziwieniu przebiła pierś już nieżyjącego Skakdi. Ktoś był szybszy. Wzruszył rękoma i po chwili naprężył ramiona Srebrnej Śmierci strzelając do kolejnego wojownika. Strzał był piękny, wymierzony centralnie w głowę oponenta... po raz kolejny martwego. Nim strzała Tasata dopadła Siewcę Strachu, jego pierś ugodziła inna. Przez twarz Toa Ziemi przeszedł ślad zmieszania, jednak już po chwili wymierzył do następnego walczącego. Tym pociskiem mógł wykluczyć go ze starcia, gdyby nie to, że osunął się on na ziemię i strzała jedynie świsnęła mu nad ramieniem. - Co jest!? - krzyknął głośno strzelec, po czym zaczął oglądać się po okolicy. Kiedy obróicł głowę w lewo ujrzał chowającego w cieniu twarz ciemnoopancerzonego Toa. Wyglądał jaby czekał na spojrzenie Tasata. Jego wzrok był pełen tajemniczości i jakby... pełen satysfakcji. Oczy Toa Ziemi przykuł szkaratny blask bijący od łuku "nowego znajomoego". Ten, widząc niepewność na licach Tasata odezwał się jako pierwszy - Całkiem niezły jesteś. Co powiesz na mały konkurs? - Tak bardzo chcesz przegrać nieznajomy? Stoi, dać Ci fory? - (oddając celny strzał z łuku) Poradzę sobie... W ten sposób wywiązały się zawody między dwóką łuczników. Mimo, że Tasatowi skuteczności nie sposób było odmówić, to tajemiczy przybysz swoją ze szybkością i nieprawdopodobną celnością był niedoścignionym rywalem. Wiódł on nieprzerwanie prym, aż do pewnego momentu. Zatrzymał się i zaczął przyglądać polu walki. Tasat spostrzegł to i zagadał w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób - Wymiękasz? W odpowiedzi tajemniczy Toa naprężył cięciwę i po dodatkowych kilku sekundach zastanawiania wypuścił strzałę. Tasat bacznie się temu przyglądał i zdezorientowany śledził tor lotu strzały wymierzonej w... pustą przestrzeń. Strzała jednak wcale nie wbiła się w wydeptaną ulicę wioski, lecz jakby... zawisła w powietrzu. W miejcu, w którym się zatrzymała pojawiły się czerwone plamy. Jakby temu było mało, strzała wraz z plamą zniknęła po chwili za rogiem budynku... Tasat w tej sytuacji mógł jedynie przetrzeć z niedowierzaniem oczy. ---- Wkrótce w wiosce zjawili się Toa Koros- dziewiątka początkuących wojowników Toa - Zdąrzyliśmy! Z uwolnienia Turagi nic nie będzie, ale w walce się jeszcze przydamy! Za Sedin! - krzyknął zdyszany po długim biegu Paraey, po czym wyciągnął swoje sztylety i tak jak reszta Toa pobiegł do wioski. Toa Koros, podobnie jak Gravits, który także zjawił się w wiosce, pomogli przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na stronę atakujących. Ich wsparcie, choć byli niedoświadczeni w walce okazało się mieć kluczowe znaczenie. Dzięki nim wielu Siewców zostało pokonanych, a wkrótce po ich zjawieniu Skakdi zaczęli uciekać. ---- Zanim jednak do tego doszło, w okolicy fortecy miejsce miały dwie wyjątkowo znaczące walki. Pierwsza z nich to starcie Drakkana z Troggiem. Uderzony toporem Trogg wyleciał na zewnątrz budynku. Po kilkukrotnym przewrocie na trawie, bohater z Góry Strachu zatrzymał się. Cios Skakdi Ognia pozbawił go tarczy, a w wyniku całej potyczki ze zbroji Toa ne zostało za wiele. Do rannego,leżacego na podłożu Trogga podbiegł czekający w pobliżu Kieł. Kiedy wierny Rahi Trogga zobaczył idącego powolnym krokiem Drakkana, w jego oczach błynął dziwny blask, a Kronox przygotował sie do skoku. Kiedy tylko oderwał się od ziemi, elitarny Skakdi wziął zamach swoją bronią i uderzył Kronoxa. Ranny Kieł odleciał parę Bio dalej i wpadł w gęste krzaki. Kiedy Trogg to zobaczył, coś w nim pękło. Przełamał wszechobecny w swoim ciele ból, skupił w subie całą moc elementarna i sprawił, że z ziemi wyłoniła się masa ostrych, kamiennych kolców. Drakkan zdąrzył jednak przed nimi odskoczyć. Wycięczony Trogg stracił tym atakiem resztki sił. Zauważył jednak, ze Drakkan znalzał się teraz wystarczajaco daleko od innych, więc wyciągnął zza pasa granat, którym bez chwili wahania cisnął w Skakdi Ognia. Patent Matoran z jego ojczyzny zadziałał, a Drakkan zniknął w gęstwinach dymu. Atak Florexa Spizok sparował bez problemu. Wystawił przed siebie swoje ostrze, które zderzyło się z bronią Toa Roślinności. W momencie zderzenia, Głębinowa Śmierć dzierżona przez przywódcę SoF'u rozbłysnęła jasnoniebieskim światłem. Skakdi Wody nie pozwolił jednak, by bronie spoczywały długo w bezruchu i szybkim ruchem odbił miecz Sedińczyka na bok, następnie kontratakując nogą. Skuteczne uderzenie odepchnęło Florexa na dobre Bio w tył, ale ten nie stracił równowagi i szybko się pozbierał. Nie dużo czasu minęło, zanim kolejne cięcie prawie skróciło Spizoka o głowę. Skuteczny blok jednak to tego nie dopuścił. Po chwili następne cięcie- znowu odbite. Dowódca SoF'u musiał powtarzać te ruchy jeszcze kilka razy. W walce to Florex ciągle atakował, zmuszając Spizoka do postawy obronnej. Każde nowe uderzenie było wyprowadzane w inny sposób, jednak nie dawały one efektów. Kiedy role się jednak odwróciły i to Spizokowi przyszło atakować, Toa Roślinności zaczął wykonywać uniki. W pewnym momencie, kiedy odskoczył daleko na bok od swojego przeciwnika, Florex wprawił w ruch swoje pazury. W pełnym skupieniu na swoim oponencie wbił je w kamienną podłogę, a po już po chwili pod Spizokiem błyskawicznie wyrósł pokaźny korzeń, który podniósł go do góry i uderzył nim o sklepienie. Napierśnik Skakdiego uchronił go jednak przed zmiażdżeniem, i po chwili dawny Mroczny Łowca znalazł się na ziemi. Dostał się na nią wbijając miecz w roślinę, po której zjechał na dół. Zdenerwowany rzucił się on na Florexa. Złamał jego blok, ale nie wyrządził mu większej krzywdy. Toa Zieleni za to wziął solidny zamach i lewą ręką, w której dzierżył swoje pazury uderzył oponenta pod żebra. Cios uszkodził pancerz przywódcy Siewców Strachu, a siła, z jaką wykonano atak, mimo, że Florex nie używał swojej maski zachwiała Skakdim. Następnie miała miejsce energiczna wymiana ciosów, która zakończyła się w momencie, gdy po nieudanym bloku ze strony Toa Rośliności, Skakdi Wody odrzucił go kopnięciem pod ścianę. Kiedy tylko Toa Roślinności uderzył w kamienny mur, Spizok nie tracąc czasu chwycił swoje ostrze, które świeciło się jeszcze mocniej, niż dotąd i trzymając je oburącz popędził na Sedińczyka. Kiedy wziął zamach, gotowy by pozbawić świata kolejnego Toa, do ich pojedynku włączył się Toa z grupy szturmowej Trogga. Dotąd razem ze swoim towarzyszem walczył z liczniejszymi strażnikami, lecz widząc, w jakiej sytuacji znalazł się dowódca całego ataku, a zarazem jak lider Siewców Strachu wystawiony był na atak, naraził on swoje życie i posłał w stronę walczących przywódców silny podmuch wiatru, wystawiając się na atak. Dzielnemu Toa nic się jednak nie stało i cały wrócił do swoich potyczek po drugiej stronie rozległej sali. Silny i nagły wiatr zwalił jednak z nóg Spizoka, a Florexowi dał szansę, by się podnieść i wrócić do walki. W jednym momencie, obaj przeciwnicy znowu stanęli naprzeciw siebie- Florex otrząsnął się i wstał na równe nogi a Spizok powstał po upadku. Na tym etapie Skakdi Wody uświadomił sobie, że nie do jego twierdzy nie przyszedł pierwszy lepszy Toa, lecz ktoś ważniejszy. "Nie myśl sobie, że łut szczęścia wystarczy, byś mnie pokonał, robalu!" Wypowiadając te słowa, Spizok zaatakował swojego przeciwnika, który w ciszy sparował jego cios. "Wyspa należy teraz do nas, a ty zaraz dołączysz do reszty jej mieszkańców- jako niewolnik, lub jako trup!"- kolejny atak, i kolejna obrona. Ciągle utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z przywódcą SoF'u, Florex po wysłuchaniu jego kolejnych słów poczuł narastającą w sobie złość, lecz ciągle opanowanie walczył ze Skakdim. Kiedy jednak Spizok nienaturalnie szybko odskoczył na bok unikając cięcia Toa Zieleni, błyskawicznie, jakby z użyciem Kanohi Kakamy uderzył Florexa wolną ręką. Ten posunął się parę Bio dalej, jednak nie upadł. Kidy miedzy wojownikami zwiększyla się odległość, wzrok Toa z Sedin przykuły dwie maski zawieszone na ścianie- wielkie Pakari i Ruru. Maski, które znał on doskonale, tak, jak i ich dawnych nosicieli. "Wkrótce dojdzie tam jeszcze pomarańczowa Pakari, maska Toa równie słabego jak tamci, lecz głupiego na tyle, by samemu tu przyjść". Widok Kanohi bliskich mu osób, ton głosu Spizoka, obraz wojny zza okien... To wszystko sprawiło, że Florex nie wytrzymał, że coś w nim pękło. (Soundtrack do walkihttp://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,linkin_park,numb.html). Chęć pomsty za swoich braci zawładnęła nim, zapomniał on o wszystkim innym. Jedyne co się teraz liczyło, to walka. W pewnym momencie, Florex wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował się, a z jego maski zaczął bić jasny blask. Krwawoczerwonym oczom Spizoka ukazał się obraz Toa jakby odnowionego, pełnego nowych sił. Zielono-opancerzony wojownik patrzył teraz na Siewcę zupełnie innym wzrokiem, wzrokiem, przeładowanym emocjami, wzrokiem, którego słowami nie da się opisać. Początkowo zapatrzony na przeciwnika Spizok nie spostrzegł się, że wokół niego pojawiły się przeróżne rośliny, które zaczęły oplatać jego pancerz, zapętliwać się wokół jego nóg, pokrywać jego zbroję. Zszarpnięcie z siebie narastającej zieleni i mas korzeni nie było dla Siewcy problemem, ale odciągnęło to jego uwagę. Kiedy tylko spuścił on z oczu Toa Zieleni, ten natychmiast porzucił stanie w bezruchu i popędził na wroga. Odkładając pazury za pas, złapał on swoje Roślinne Ostrze mocno w obie dłonie i nim Spizok zdążył zareagować, klinga broni spoczęła na jego napierśniku. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go dalej i sprawiła, że przetoczył się po podłodze. Zanim podniósł się, Toa z Sedin był już przy nim. Pozwolił mu się podnieść, a kiedy on tylko to zrobił, doszło do kolejnej wymiany ciosów. Tym razem jednak Florex walczył lepiej, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Każdy cios odbijał bez problemu, po czym atakował szybciej, niż jego przeciwnik. Kopnięcia w czułe miejsce, potęzne ciosy, cięcia łamiące wszelkie bloki... Doświadczony dowódca Siewców nie był ciągle jednak na przegranej pozycji, lecz kiedy wziął zamach, gotowy do ciącia wskroś, Florex dobył swoich pazurów zza pasa i rzucił nimi w rękojeść broni napastnika. Głębinowa Śmierć wyleciała z dłoni Spizoka i wbiła się w ścianę, wiele Bio dalej. Następnie solidny zamach, uderzenie, trafienie... Skakdi wody, rażony ostrzem Florexa wpadł z impetem w filar stojący niedaleko rościętego, zwiędłego już pędu, powstałego na początku walki. Siła, z jaką w niego wleciał zniszczyła kamienny słup, a półprzytomny przywódca SoF'u znalazł się pod gruzami. Po chwili całe jego ciało pokryły grube, zdrewniałe korzenie, które przyszpiliły go do podłoża. Wtedy blask bijący z maski Toa Roślinności ustał, a jej posiadacz z dziwną ulgą i spokojem ruszył pomóc dwójce Toa, któremu zawdzięczał życie. ---- Cała bitwa o Centralną Wioskę, nazywana też bitwą o Sedin trwała łącznie dobre parę godzin. Podczas jej trwania, nastąpiło wiele zdarzeń, których nikt się nie spodziewał- przede wszystkim, w walce udział wzięło dużo więcej Toa, niż przewidywano. Zadziwiła obecność Anarchera. Tak zidentyfikowano Toa-łucznika, z którym spotkał się Tasat. Prawdę mówiąc, nikt nie spodziewał się pomocy z jego strony, prędzej podejżewano by go o zdradę... Równie wielkie zdziwienie wywołała obecność Gravitsa. Nie wiele osób dawało też szanse na wygraną Florexowi. Ale wszystkie te przypadki na głowę pobiło przybycie Toa Koros- dawniej znani Matoranie, którzy na ogół wiedli spokojne życie, teraz wspomogli wyczerpanych w walce Toa. Tego dnia nie miała jednak miejsca tylko jedna bitwa- walki o Północną i Zachodnią wioskę też należy uwzględnić w kartach historii. Pierwsza walka, jaka się zarówno rozpoczęła, jak i zakończyła była bitwa na północy wyspy. Mimo, że zginęło tam dwóch Toa, był to w dużym, stopniu sukces- tylko kilku Matoran nie przeżyło starcia, a wioska nie ucierpiała prawie wcale. Tak jak to przewidział Metarion, część uciekinierów z centrum, których była pokaźna liczba uciekła w ich stronę... wielu Skakdi zginęło, część pojmano. Uciec zdołano na zaledwie jednej łodzi. Prast oraz grupa Toa, która razem z nim zabezpieczała wybrzeże spisali się na medal. Mieli dużo czasu i sporządzili go, jak należy. Atakując Wioskę z północy i wshodu, SoF najlepszą drogę ucieszki miał na południu, czyli dokładnie tam, gdzie czekali członkowie Wiatru Północy. Odniesiono tam wielki sukces, nie zginął nikt z Wiatru, a większość uciekinierów złapano, część zginęła. Zdziwienia nie brakowało tylko w stolicy. Całą Zachodnią Wioskę odbili przybysze, którzy zjawić się mieli na odwołane Mistrzostwa Archipelagu w Kolhii. Starzy znajomi Florexa- Fonger i Baranger przybyli z nowymi towarzyszami i sukcesywnie pomogli odbić wioskę. Uciekinierzy natomiast wpadli w ręce czającego się w lesie Ducrata. Zwycięstwo na wszystkich frontach, wygrana ze znacznie liczniejszymi przeciwnikami, odzyskanie wyspy... Tego dnia miał miejsce sukces, który będzie się świętowało na Archipelagu jeszcze przez długie lata. O tym, oraz o nawale innych spraw rozmyślał Florex, patrząc na swoją wioskę, na swój dom. Stojąc przed wejściem do niedoszłej twierdzy SoF'u, Toa Roślinności przyglądał się pobojowisku, powracającym do dawnego życia Matoranom i Toa, którym zawdzięczał to wszystko. Teraz czuł, że podróż, którą odbył opłaciła się. Widzac Drawzera pomagającego wstać półprzytomnemu członkowi Wiatru czy Trosta, który starał się służyć pomocną dłonią Matoranom, Sedińczyk wiedział, że wszystko, przez co razem przeszli było warte włożonego w to trudu, a ich przyjaźń może stać się początkiem zjednoczenia wszystkich tutejszych wysp. Jednym słowem, świetlana przyszłość stała teraz przed wszystkimi otworem. Na zakończenie Dziękuję, za przeczytanie Szukając Wsparcia i Odwetu. Mam nadzieję, że nie był to czas zmarnowany i następne opowiadania zostaną przeczytane przez was z równą przyjemnością. Opowiadanie pisane od 3 listopada 2010 do 7 stycznia 2011. Ciekawostki * Zakończenie Odwetu było moją 10 000-ęczną edycją na systemie wikia Zobacz też * Sekret Tablicy Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Sedin Kategoria:Twórczość Vezoka999